


half awake in a fake empire

by Heather



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather
Summary: Jupiter had the uncomfortable look of someone who had been given an extraordinary birthday gift by a relative she disliked, while Caine had actually flinched at being made any more complicit to this encounter and now looked torn between the dueling impulses to please Her Majesty and to rebel in whatever small way possible against His Highness.How delightful.Titus smiled at them, leaning back on his elbows. "No need to be shy, Mr. Wise," he said. "How many times have you already availed yourself of my wife?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



Jupiter was going to be stubborn about this, Titus could tell.

Not that she had been easy so far. She had flounced back off to her planet the moment Mr. Wise had burst into their wedding, believing without question Mr. Wise's story that Titus was planning to kill her (not that it wasn't true, but Titus was still a little hurt that she had more faith in her criminal splice than she had in her own flesh and blood). Almost immediately afterwards, she had looked into her divorce options with a zeal that suggested she'd found herself married to some sort of mutant toad and not the charming, handsome third primary of the most wealthy House in the galaxy. (Naturally underestimating him in the process, of course- there weren't any.)

But no, Jupiter's stubborness to date was probably going to pale in comparison for what she had in store for him now. She approached his bed with the slow caution of an animal on the hunt, who might tear his throat out with her teeth if he made any sudden moves. 

To say nothing of the man behind her that actually _had_ once torn an Abrasax's throat out with his teeth: Mr. Wise was here in all his angry glory, hovering three steps behind her left shoulder. She had invoked the Entitled Code's provision that afforded her a witness to the process just for the purpose. At the meeting about it with Kalique's lawyer and the Aegis, Titus hadn't been sure if she had done it to protect herself, or to intimidate him. He had the feeling now that her intention had been the latter.

Titus beamed at her from the mattress anyway. "Might I offer either of you a drink?" He turned the innocent smile on Caine. "Your chaperone, at least, seems as though he might need it." Caine did not look amused.

Jupiter lifted her head with an angry, haughty look that reminded Titus more of his mother than anything else Jupiter had said or done since they'd met. How many times, he wondered, had he seen that very look on her face when one of her children- usually but not always him- had cornered her into going somewhere or doing something that she did not want to do? _You may have left me no choice but to do this,_ the look said, _but you cannot induce me to enjoy it._

True to form, Jupiter asked, "Can we just get this over with, please?"

Titus pulled a long-unused pout from his repertoire, an expression he hadn't had cause to make since the last time he'd seen that face on its previous owner. It worked as well as ever- Jupiter looked instantly three times as annoyed as before. "You know, my dear," he said, "if _I_ was in the position of having to bed _me_ for the glorious cause, I don't think I would be half so dramatic as you're being." He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke her thigh.

Jupiter jerked her leg away and gave his palm an ungraceful shove with her knee. "I have a thing against sleeping with guys who planned to murder me," she said, deadpan. "I'm funny that way."

Titus tsked and stood up next to her, caressing her cheek. "Try to enter into the spirit of the thing," he said. He slid his hand from her cheek to her breast.

She didn't shove his hand away this time, but her face became, if anything, more hateful. "You don't need to touch those to get me pregnant," she said.

"No," Titus agreed, squeezing her right breast with one hand as he lifted the other to caress the left. "But I'm going to." He squeezed them both at the same time, circling her nipples through the fabric of her shirt with his thumbs. They were already betraying her, growing hard and pointed against his fingertips. 

"Asshole," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Behind her, Caine let out a warning growl.

Titus kept his grip on her breasts, his thumbs still circling. "Yes, Mr. Wise?"

"Her Majesty is the new first primary of the House of Abrasax," he said, and Titus had to give him credit, he had never heard anyone sound both threatening and officious before. "She's due the full consideration of her rank."

Titus turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm not? Whatever shall we do about that?" He dropped her breasts and stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "Why don't you undress her, Mr. Wise? As you're so much more considerate."

Had he asked himself in advance what would be the weak point that would break both of them of their defensive glowers, it probably would not have been that. But he seemed to have broken a spell of unified hostility and turned it into something half-awkward, half-terrified; Jupiter had the uncomfortable look of someone who had been given an extraordinary birthday gift by a relative she disliked, while Caine had actually flinched at being made any more complicit to this encounter and now looked torn between the dueling impulses to please Her Majesty and to rebel in whatever small way possible against His Highness.

How delightful.

Titus smiled at them, leaning back on his elbows. "No need to be shy, Mr. Wise," he said. "How many times have you already availed yourself of my wife?"

It was Caine's turn to keep his eyes on Jupiter instead of looking back at him to reply. "I wouldn't say that's any of your concern, Your Highness."

He arched a brow. "Surely this isn't the first time?"

"With another person in the room? _Yes_ ," Jupiter said, glaring at him. She sighed and turned her gaze back to Caine. The transformation was amazing. The stiff lines of her posture softened and she stroked his face, giving him a gentle look that was unnervingly like the one Titus' mother used to give her pets when they were startled and in need of soothing. 

She'd never looked at Titus like that. Maybe Balem- his childhood had ended centuries before Kalique or Titus had even been born; there were a lot of things she'd done differently for him.

Titus wondered, with joint stings of lust and greed, what other of Seraphi Abrasax's expressions he'd been denied that he might be able to coax out of Jupiter.

"If Her Majesty doesn't wish to do this," Caine said, leaning his forehead against hers, his voice soft and low in his throat.

"My Majesty really doesn't," Jupiter said, laughing quietly. She sobered. "But I can't lose the earth to him. And I'd feel a lot better about it if you stayed, but if _you_ don't want--"

Caine shook his head. "I'm staying anywhere you want me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his head to her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now that that's settled," Titus said, a little pointedly, "might we carry on?"

For a moment, it seemed they were going to ignore him. They hung on each other like trees drooping under their own weight, that had collapsed into each other before they fell and were only still standing because they balanced each other out. But then Caine pressed a lingering kiss to her brow, and began to unbutton the fly on her trousers.

"Ah- top first," Titus said.

Jupiter made an irritated scoff and looked at him with renewed disgust. "Your mom didn't breastfeed you, did she?"

She had not. "I hardly see how that's relevant," Titus said, rather than answer.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," Jupiter muttered. She gave Caine another tender, soothing look, like she was trying to distract him from remembering that Titus was here.

It didn't seem to help him, but he began taking down buttons on her blue checkered blouse all the same.

Titus' cock seemed to grow a little harder with every new inch of her skin that he could see, racked by a heady mix of power and nostalgia. Yes, this was for him- every bit of it was for him. It was as though his childhood self had stepped through a mirror, to the other side of spying on Mother with her lovers in her chambers. Visually, it was the same, but the air was electrified with that knowledge: he was the one making this happen.

Beneath the blouse, Jupiter was wearing a primitive support garment of such flimsy material she might as well not have bothered. The mesh cups holding her breasts clung to her skin like a film, thin and transparent, completely unobscuring his view of her nipples. They were held together by a hook in the front, between her breasts, and Caine unfastened that, too.

Titus slid his hand beneath the waist of his trousers, giving his cock a long, leisurely stroke, thumbing at the head.

Caine went back to work on Jupiter's trousers, getting them open and off so quickly that Titus felt a tad deprived of a proper show, which was probably the point. If it was, Mr. Wise had made a considerable miscalculation.

Titus slid off his own trousers one-handed, still stroking his cock, and gestured for Caine to step aside, leaving Jupiter to stand there naked, one arm folded across her breasts, the other hand reaching down to cover her cunt.

"Don't you think," he said, "that we're a bit beyond modesty, my dear?" He tightened his grip, adjusted his stroke, pointed his cock at her almost like a weapon, and smiled. "Or should I infer that you're afraid of me?"

Jupiter set her jaw with repressed anger and dropped both arms to her sides, defiant. 

His cock twitched so hard, Titus was sure she saw it. "There you are," he said, pointing his gaze at her feet and letting it wander all the way up to her face, taking as long as he could. Even he could feel the open lust written all over him, but Jupiter was unmoved. The visible seething did not waver.

Titus let go of his cock to pat the bed beside him. "Come lie down."

Jupiter padded to the bed, tense and digitrade, trying, it seemed, not to make any noise. She dropped, unceremonious, to the mattress, pressing herself flat, with her legs dangling off the edge. Her stillness brought to mind a corpse, and the only reason that didn't kill his erection outright was the knowledge that it was probably supposed to. 

Titus gave her another smile. "Do you even know," he asked, "what a visual treasure you are?"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna do this or not?"

He quirked his eyebrows. "If you prefer." He reached between her legs and slid a finger into her cunt. She wasn't bone-dry, but very near it. He slid the finger in and out for a moment, brushing his thumb over her clit, trying to draw her out. Her nipples hardened again, her clit gave a half-hearted throb against his fingertip, but she didn't dampen. He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his disappointment, and said, "Mr. Wise. If you would kindly lend your mouth to making Her Majesty ready, this might go a tad quicker."

Caine's posture stiffened, grinding his teeth and visibly plotting murder for a moment. But Mr. Wise did not take his orders from Titus, he took them from Jupiter, and he soon looked to her, uncertain and questioning, for permission.

Jupiter looked back at him, chewing her lip with obvious anxiety about how this was going to affect her future with the Goddamn splice, then closed her eyes and gave a quick nod.

Caine moved to the edge of the bed and began to kneel at Jupiter's feet.

"You might as well get undressed," Titus said. "Since it seems you're here for the duration."

Caine's ears twitched, but he showed no other reaction as he pulled his shirt over his head, tapped the toes of his boots on the floor in a pattern that told them to retract and fold until they lay half-constructed on the floor, and then began to remove his trousers.

Jupiter raised herself to her elbows and tried to give him an encouraging look. Titus quelled the urge to purse his lips as though he had just tasted something sour.

Denuded at last, Caine dropped into his kneel, waiting, it seemed, for a signal from Jupiter that she was ready to continue. She lifted her legs and rested her heels on his shoulders.

Titus watched, stroking his cock again to prevent it from limpening, while Caine turned his head to kiss each of her ankles, the inside of her calf, working his way slowly up her body before resting his head on her mound, nuzzling her pubic hair.

Jupiter reached down, scratching affectionately at his scalp, and parted her thighs a little wider.

Caine took to her cunt with near-military precision, kissing and licking her clit before he sucked, let go, and started it again. The tip of his tongue outlined patterns against it that Titus couldn't make out, but that seemed to have Jupiter relaxing and then writing into it in a matter of seconds. Her heels ground into his shoulders and her hands twisted into his hair like she was urging him on to go harder, faster, to direct his mouth to where she wanted it to be.

Titus scooted as close to her as he could without dislodging her grip on Caine, holding his cock in one hand and rubbing the tip of it against her thigh while his other hand sought out her breast. He circled around her nipple with his fingertip, scraping it just so with his nail as even the areola tightened the whole area into a hard little bud.

He bent his head and licked it, watching for her reaction. He chose to believe some of the pleasure in her face was given by him.

"You really are quite beautiful, you know," he whispered against her skin before sucking it into his mouth. He heard her moan and felt her thigh jerk as she arched her hips against Caine's face. He laid his head on her chest and let go of his cock so that he could squeeze the other breast as he suckled this one. "If I had you here all the time, I would hand you over to Balem's stylist to design all of your dresses. Every one would be like his." Very gently, he bit. "High-collared, tits out, for everyone to see."

Jupiter moaned again, this time wrapping her legs around Caine's head, her thighs pressing over his ears, grinding her cunt into his nose and chin as much as his mouth as she shook, trying to hold the angle.

Titus squeezed her breast, let it go, then cupped it again. He wondered if she would let him see her nursing their child. He wondered what leverage he would have to get over her to let her have a taste himself.

The thought of it had him sinking his teeth into her nipple again, much harder this time, and she actually cried out. He softened the grip into a sucking kiss instead. "They're too perfect, Jupiter," he said. "I may have to forbid Mr. Wise from ever touching them again."

Jupiter let go of Caine's hair so that she could actually shove her hand in Titus' face. "Stop talking," she panted out, punctuating the sentence with another moan and a last attempt to arch her full weight onto Caine's face.

Titus reached down and forcibly shoved Caine away. He started to shift so that he was on top of her, but Jupiter was faster. She sat up and turned around on her knees, presenting her back to him. He wondered, with a brief mixture of disappointment and disdain, if she had become so used to her splice lover that this was her preferred position now.

He kneeled behind her, grabbed her hips, and guided himself inside with a hiss. From his probings earlier, he hadn't expected her to be so hot and wet, nor had he realized how tight she would be, how _new._ He pressed his face into her shoulder and rocked forward hard, nearly tumbling her off her knees and onto the mattress facefirst, but suddenly Caine was there to catch her, to hold her up while Titus pushed again.

The skin of her back was warm and soft against his chest, the skin of Caine's knuckles brushing his where she was cradled between them was anything but. She moaned in time with his movements and it was just as he had imagined it. She was really here, really his, she belonged to him at last.

His thrusting was becoming fast and erratic, and he could feel her cunt tensing, building to the moment where she would come, and he bit her shoulder, reaching for her breasts again.

"I want to look at you," he hissed in her ear. "I want to see your face--" _Her_ face-- "--when you come."

As he fumbled for her breasts, he suddenly understood why she had pulled him into this position. Caine's hands, gone now from her hips, were holding them. Caine was kissing her. She was stroking his cock while Titus' was inside her, and he had been too blissful in closed-eyes ownership to notice. 

Jupiter broke her mouth away from Caine's and hissed back at him, harsh and triumphant, "Tough shit." 

The familiar stab of her rejection was what pushed him over the edge, and Titus hated himself and his twisted libido for it. 

He stayed against her back, stayed inside her, while she finished Caine off. He felt her orgasm around him a moment later. Titus pulled back to clean himself off.

Jupiter seemed to collapse altogether once she was sated, dropping into Caine's chest with the weakest of laughs. Caine wrapped his arms tight around her, one palm pressing flat and protective on her belly, as though it was his child growing there. She laced her fingers through his as though making a silent promise that that would be the truth, even if it wasn't the actual fact.

 _Well,_ Titus thought, drying his cock while he watched his wife curl into her lover, taking no notice whatsoever of Titus, just like her genesake, _there's always the next time._ Setbacks happened; he could be patient.

He had specified in their contract that she would have to bear three.


End file.
